Resident Evil:Cheating Death
by Rocker666
Summary: How is a 15year old high school student like me going to survive the horrors of Raccoon City? All I have to do is cheat death.


Resident Evil:Cheating Death

DICLAIMER: I do not own anything from Capcom's Resident Evil franchise. Any story similar to this is unintentional

"Damian!"

"Uhh...Yeah Mr.Oz?..."

"Stay awake! I happen to find it impolite when people fall asleep in my class!"

"Sorry man." I said sleepily.

Mr.Oz, my health teacher, went back to teaching his lesson while the other kids went back to paying attention(or trying to). I was too sleepy to understand anything Mr. Oz was saying. Actually, I wouldn't know what he would be saying even if I was wide awake!  
Had a rough time the night before. I was really scared to go to sleep. After hearing about the gruesome murders that have been going on lately, well, it's a little to hard just sit back, relax, and enjoy the day.

The murders started two monthes ago and it had just gotten worse. Now, people are getting hurt and killed on the other side of Raccoon City. There have been rumors that these killings are caused by undead creatures. The special S.T.A.R.S unit of the R.P.D claimed this to be true.  
I wouldn't be surprised if it was! No one seems to stop talking about it. New bodies are found every week. And everytime I walk home, I get this uneasy feeling of being watched, preyed on. Another weird thing that's been going on is that the survivors of these attacks are getting some kind of disease. And I guess it's spreading, because lots of people have been sent to the hospital in the past two weeks...

RIIIINNNNGGGG!

I was so excited to leave. Health isn't exactly my favorite High School subject! Since the beginning of September, Mr.Oz just gave me a bad vibe. Maybe it's because I'm a rocker. And he's not the only one, most of the other High School kids don't like me either. Man, it isn't easy being in the ninth grade! But this one girl in particular gets on my nerves. Her name is Angela and she's fifteen like me and also in the ninth grade, like me. As if those similarites weren't enough, she's a rocker like me! You'd think that we're best friends. Wrong! It all started on the first day of school, she gave me a bad look for no reason. Then, came the insults. In integrated science, during a group project, Angela kept making fun of how clumsy I was making the models of earthquake test building. How encouraging! She's probably the most annoying person ever!

As I walked to my locker, I met up with one of my only TRUE friends. His name is Jerome. He's a rocker too. The only difference between us is that I'm the only one of the two of us who plays guitar and actually into the music. Other than that, we're alike. We're both into bands like Led Zeppelin. We're both Pacific Islander.

"Hey, man!" Jerome called out enthusiastically.

"What's up?"

"Whoa, you look like you were up all night! What happened?"

"Couldn't sleep. That stuff about the killings are gettin' to my head."

"Esshhh! I know what you mean. That shit scares the hell out of me too!"

We were heading toward the exit when, you can guess who came here. I'll give you a hint, she annoys me!

"Hey, look. It's Angela," whispered Jerome.

"So?" I replied with disgust.

"I know she gets on your case, but c'mon! You have to admit, she's hot!"

"No she isn't."

I seriously lied on that one! Even though she irritates the hell out of me, I knew to myself that she was utterly beautiful. For a punk that is. Angela is an Indian girl with a lip ring that makes her look hardcore. As usual, she gave me a bad look. And all Jerome could do is snicker and smile the whole time. She pushed past me. Actually, it was more like shove! Usually, I ignore this type of thing. But today, I don't know why, I just couldn't take it.

"HEY! Aren't you gonna appoligize for bumping into me?"

"I don't have to do anything," Angela said with an irritated voice.

"So, your just gonna walk off? YOu know, this isn't how anyone get's respect!"

"Don't give me that! Maybe if you walked out of the way you wouldn't be complaining!"

"WHAT! Your putting this on me? I swear, if you weren't a girl-"

"You'd what?" she asked closing in on me, threatningly.

I couldn't get myself to answer. I think I was intimidated! Which is weird, because I've never been afraid of her before...

"I knew it, all talk and no follow-through," she said with a smirk and went on her way.

Jerome was still snickering.

"Yeah, you showed her Damian," he said sarcastically.

"Shut-up!"

After we left school, I hung out at Jerome's house for awhile to jam with him. He had a guitar and other cool instruments. Too bad he wasn't interested in them. About an hour later, I said my good-byes and left. It was almost night, and I wanted to leave quickly. Those murders were still in my head. I was about two blocks away when I saw this crazy looking man. He was in the distance. This dude was walking as if he were drunk. Even from far away, I could hear his moaning. It was obvious that he was heading for me! I ran really fast after I realized he was getting closer! I made it home without that guy catching up. I looked back behind me, and he disappeared. Maybe he was drunk. I didn't want to really find out what the hell just happened to me. I just wanted to go inside my safe house!

In my room, I was doing my homework when my dad called from downstairs for dinner.

"Have you been doing good in school?" my mom asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you haven't been slacking off?" my dad asked. Quite encouraging, huh?

"Yes," I answered, annoyed.

"You don't want to repeat what happened last year," my mom said. Last year, in middle school, I was seriously slacking off. Since then, my parents were on my case. Even if it's only the 26th of September!

After dinner, I finished my homework and did my best to sleep. It was working for awhile until I was bothered by this sound. It was faint and ghostly. It took me a long time to realize that sound was coming from outside. I opened my window to better hear the noise, then I realize it was a moan. The same moan that guy from earlier made. And it wasn't just from one person, I heard several! It was like wolves or something. I closed the window and didn't close my eye lids the whole night...

I went down the stairs to eat breakfast with heavy eyes. Luckily, my parents didn't notice. Or else they would be on my case like they usually are! I took one of the newspapers from the table just to check out anything on the current situation of Raccoon City. There was an article about what the S.T.A.R.S had reported about their mission. Most of it sounded hokey. I mean, mutant lizard men, giant spiders and plants? Kind of far'fetched! But, one thing caught my eye. There was mention of some zombie-like people. Now, I know about zombies. I watch the occational Romero movie. So, does that mean that the guy I saw the day before was, what the S.T.A.R.S said they encountered?...

At school, nothing interesting happend. The usual boring lecture from your average English teacher. Until, everyone in class started noticing screams from outside. Ms.Ross, the teacher, went and looked outside. Some kids went up to look also. I didn't know why, but everyone who was watching out the window were gasping in fright. I pushed through the others and saw people running from, people! But that's not what scared me, I saw that the ones doing the chasing was just like the drunk looking man from the day before. I backed up in shock and scared. That's when we were all startled by loud screams from inside the High School... 


End file.
